Valentine's Party Bash
by TrinityWhitemoon
Summary: The returning seventh years want to have a drunken game of Truth or Dare. Smut and shenanigans ensues. Main pairing is Drarry, but there are a few triads.


Disclaimer: I don't own HP sadly haha, but I can make ships happen!

Author's Notes: This is primarily Drarry but there's a few other ships that are sneaking in as well. My hand hurts after writing this all day today so hope you enjoy. I've never written smut aside from in a roleplay setting. Wanted to post something for us singles out there today too enjoy something on Valentine's Day too n-n.

* * *

It was the most repulsive day of the year. Honestly who would spend absorbent amounts of money on flowers and sweets for someone. Why would people choose to just do it one day of the year if they made the effort to spoil their significant others anyway. Why not give small gifts through the year more sporadically? It was a conspiracy and a big money grab in Draco's opinion. He walked into the Great Hall and groaned at the decorations that were much worse than when Umbridge was teaching. Honestly it was bad when the school was decorated worse than her sense in fashion. She hadn't been there for three years at least, the war having damaged the school as well. It took nearly a year to finish the repairs before it reopened. Draco was one of the few that came back to finish his seventh year, though he was persuaded more by his parents as the right thing to do.

All the returning seventh years were forced to share a dorm and common room as a way to integrate inter-house relationships and to set an example for the younger years. Unlike the first through sixth year dorms, they thought to not separate them aside from giving each seventh year their own bedroom in the dorm. They had to share a living space aside from their rooms that would only allow others to go in if they were allowed permission by the owner of the room. It was no surprise to Draco when he witnesses Granger sneaking out of the Weasel's room on occasion throughout the year. It was hilarious when Draco was up early in the common room early one morning and Granger spotted him watching as she crept out of the other bedroom before she flushed red and walked off in the opposite direction to her own bedroom.

* * *

What surprised Draco the most was that the Golden Couple didn't get back together after the war. Sure they were still cordial but he could tell they were not dating, especially when he saw the Weaselette hanging off of a Hufflepuff from her year. Draco didn;t pay any more thought to this any longer as he sat at the Slytherin table with Blaise, Pansy and Theo. Gregory was not far behind as he resumed the bodyguard habit he and Vince had adopted towards Draco since first year. It was still sad they lost Vince almost two years ago, but it was his own stupidity that cause his death and almost cost Draco and Blaise their lives as well.

* * *

Everyone in their year had had an agreement to put aside their differences and pettiness and just wanted to focus on their last year of school. They made an effort to be civil to each other, though mostly chose to ignore anyone not in their own friend groups once they were back in their seventh year dorm. Draco ignored the discussion the others were planning, getting snippets now and again of the conversation about some stupid Valentine's Day party they were going to all put together in the dorm later in the evening. Plans of playing a drunken game of Truth or Dare and other juvenile games that made Draco want to roll his eyes. They were going to get a new product from the Weasley's joke shop specifically for the party, George having created a candy that was coated in Veritiserum that would wear off after an hour per candy. The joke shop was ran by George and his parents while Ron was attending his final year.

* * *

After much nagging from Pansy, Draco agreed to help them shop for party supplies in Hogsmeade with permission from the Headmistress to even have the party in the first place. None of the seventh years had classes today and it was a Friday so it worked in their favour. They were granted permission to go shopping but had to be back for Lunch. Draco wanted to get some sweets while they were out anyway, He lead the way to the brightly coloured joke shop, getting other thing that Granger would be appeased by, such as foods and snacks so the house elves wouldn't be working until the day after to clean the common room. Somehow all the seventh years had all agreed to the party. Draco and Blaise would floo to their respective homes and bring back firewhiskey and other Spirits to make the party more fun. Better to be drunk and enjoy the party favours if he was forced to attend.

After an hour, Draco had gotten his fill of candy and snacks and a few new products from the joke shop as well as other things he was running low on. He pocketed his more intimate purchases in his robe pocket for later. George had known about the party, more than likely hearing about it from his brother or perhaps the she-weasel even though no younger years were allowed. There were other party gags and gifts like a Valentine's themed mistletoe that stuck someone under it until they were kissed thoroughly. Draco hadn't bothered picking any of that up, rolling his eyes when Pansy had bought a few of them anyway. Perhaps it would be an interesting party after all if she used them during the party, but knowing Pansy she would wait until she had someone in her bedroom.

* * *

Harry still found it hard to see any of his ex's with other people though he knew it was better that way. He just wasn't attracted to them in that sense anymore. Ginny was still a friend and confidant and it had been her idea to not get back together after the war. She was more of a sister to him anyway. Ron had been pissed and almost punched Harry when he had told him they broke up for good, taking Harry and Ginny sitting him down for him to be okay with it. Harry had confided in both of them and Hermione about his orientation, coming out to them as gay. He was relieved when Ron actually supported him, as did the rest of the Weasley's.

Harry had found out that it was common and supported in the Wizarding World much more than in among muggles. Mrs Weasley had also told Harry that Charlie and George were also somewhat on the spectrum themselves. George was Bi, as was Fred as they would share a partner on occasion before the war had happened and Fred met his untimely death. Charlie was Asexual and honestly put his dragons above any relationship people tried to pursue with him. What shocked Harry though was Percy came out one day to the family by bringing both his boyfriends to dinner one day after apologizing profusely to his family for his actions during the war and before when he renounced even knowing them. What surprised everyone though was that Perfect Percy had two ex-Slytherin boyfriends. Percy and Marcus flint both identified as Pansexual while their boyfriend Terrance Higgs was Bi himself. They were also Polyamourous and it worked well for them, Percy and Terrance both being switches which Marcus did not mind at all and rather enjoyed.

Harry felt much love and support from his weird dysfunctional adopted family but also had known there were others in his year in the dorms who also were not straight. Dean and Seamus being one known pair who had dated since third year and now were back for their seventh year but were engaged at this point. Harry was also nervous about the party but he had agreed with the Slytherins that they should have a party. It would help them get along and get to know each other better and help decrease the tension that currently occupied the seventh year dorms. He also knew of the products the Slytherins had got off of George so knew that many secrets would be exposed during this party.

* * *

Everyone had helped decorate the common room in romantic colours, pink and white and some reds were everywhere. The room had neutral colours to begin with or else the room would look atrocious. The fireplace was roaring with a toasty fire, the couches were a beige colour to easily match the light oak of the tables and bookshelves in the room that were currently filled with shots of firewhiskey and other Spirits. They had some hangover potions for the morning after and sobriety potions on hand as well for any decisions. They all agreed if anything happened in the bedrooms that they wanted full and total consent from everyone involved so that was why the sobriety potions were available.

* * *

Everyone sat on the couches by the table of shots, grabbing one each before drinking them and chewing one of the candies that held Veritiserum. Everyone consisted of Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Millicent Bulstrode, Justin Fince-Fletchley, Seamus and Dean of course, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbott, Goyle, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Ernie Macmillan, Padma and Pavarti and finally Zacharias Smith. Everyone else either died during the war or stayed home to be home-schooled for their final year. The game of Trust or Dare had started using a mini-game of Spin the Wand, determining who would go first and who the first victim of the game was going to be.

Terry Boot went first, then Susan Bones, etc. It was basic truths and dares to warm up at first for the first round. Nothing explicit came from the warm-up round and quite a few people left after the first four rounds, grabbing their significant others or going to go visit with them before curfew. This left Draco, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Harry, Neville, Zacharias and Terry to play.

* * *

Ron had carried a tipsy Hermione to his room to sleep it off and cuddle. Millicent and Greg took a sobering potion before wandering off to a secluded area with Hannah Abbott. There were other couples found out by the end of the fourth round. Neville had been dared to kiss all of the boys playing which had been interesting but Zacharias and Terry made him sit with them once he got to them. He had squeaked and blushed furiously at both when they grabbed him and swung their arms around him, claiming they both had wanted to ask him out earlier in the year.

* * *

Harry had avoided most of the incriminating questions by doing more dares. Though it was evident that he wasn't straight after Neville had kissed him and nearly got manhandled by the two who immediately claimed Neville after and put on a good show of snogging him. Harry's wiggling garnered the attention of the rest of the group. Since it was Draco's turn, he smirked before asking Harry "Potter, Truth or Dare! Since this is the fifth round let's step this game up."

Harry shrugged before tossing back another shot of firewhiskey and glaring at Malfoy. "Alright I choose dare, bring it Malfoy!" He sneered back at the blond and awaited the challenge. Draco had hoped Potter would choose dare since he had been avoiding truth questions like the plague. "Come here Potter, I dare you to sit right here for three turns." He sat but spread his legs to make room for Potter to sit in his lap. Not one to back down from a dare, Harry got up from his place on the couch and instead of sitting between Draco's legs as a little spoon, he instead straddled Draco's lap and faced him.

Once they were situated it was then Theo's turn, daring Pansy to snog both he and Blaise for two minutes each. Once that was done she stayed sitting between both boys before Blaise asked Draco he had known for a while. "Draco, how long have you had that crush on Potter?" Blaise smirked before sharing another kiss with Pansy then Theo. Afterwards he winked at Harry when Harry looked shocked at the question before looking expectantly at Draco. Draco scoffed at Blaise but shrugged before answering, keeping eye contact with Potter the whole time. "Honestly, since before first year, hearing the tales from Father. But it really stuck since you turned down my offer for friendship. Honestly Potter, you're very dense." Draco gave Potter a little smile before jostling him to reach for a shot of firewhiskey for himself after that confession.

Harry flushed when told the omission but then also thought about all the subtle hints he had ignored. He hadn't realized before the war because of focusing on that. He tightened his grip on Draco when he reached for the shot of firewhiskey, ending up brushing against Draco to find he was a little aroused like Harry had been from earlier watching Neville.

* * *

It was Neville's turn again eventually after everyone continued, all agreeing to end the party after the end of that round, having played for four hours already. Mostly everyone agreed to stop playing after that because they wanted to have time to hook up or snog in private before going to sleep. They were allowed to party but had to still show up for morning breakfast or they would be deducted house points. "Harry, truth or dare!" If it were anyone but Neville he would have chosen dare again, prolonging the inevitable. He decided to choose truth since the game would be over after this round anyway and he was getting too drunk to think too clearly and wanted a sobriety potion. "Uh...truth!" Neville snickered before just simply asking, " Are you comfy over there?" Harry cuddled in closer to Malfoy, nuzzling against his neck before slowly nodding. Draco hugged Potter closer still, asking Pansy to pass him a sobriety potion for both of them each.

* * *

Potter was very flushed and not wanting to move away from Draco's shoulder, the room was spinning a bit as he had drunk too much. Draco downed his potion and poured a mouthful of the second potion into his mouth before gently pulling Potter up off his shoulder, looking into his beautiful green eyes before he leaned in, kissing Potter before holding his nostrils closed so he would open his mouth for Draco. Once his mouth opened, Draco pushed the potion from his mouth into Harry's and coaxed him to swallow it. Once Potter did, Draco attacked his mouth more roughly, deepening the kiss before pulling away to breathe and handed him the rest of the sobriety potion to drink.

* * *

Harry flushed when Malfoy had kissed him, not minding at all, but when he couldn't breathe he felt the liquid flow into his mouth and wasn't sure what it was til he swallowed it and felt much less dizzy. He moaned when the kiss had suddenly deepened, rutting against Malfoy before the kiss stopped and the rest of the sobriety potion was pushed into his hands. He pulled away slightly to finish drinking the potion before resuming his comfy spot, adjusting slightly due to his arousal. "Alright, let's finish this game already!" Draco sighed but also eyed the other...couples to get the point across and finish the game. They finished it before everyone else drank their sobriety potions and got dragged off to bed by their respective partners.

* * *

Neville was carried off to Terry's room with Zacharias following them. Pansy helped Blaise carry Theo off to her own room since she had a drawer full of toys and other adult things. Blaise and Draco already knew about her collection, having borrowed things from her before. Shortly after it was just Draco and Potter left in the common room. Before Draco could drag him off to his room, Harry grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the opposite direction to his own room. "Come on before I change my mind, Ginny owes me money either way now."

* * *

Draco was astonished that the Gryffindors made bets like they did themselves, assuming that was why the She-Weasel owed Potter money now. Once they got inside, Harry locked and silenced the room with a flick of his wand before kicking off his trainers and crawling to the middle of his bed. He assumed the other seventh years also had silencing charms on their rooms at the moment as well. "So, do you want to talk first or fuck me into this mattress first?" Harry asked as he spread his legs suggestively on the bed before stroking himself through his trousers, robe spread open.

Draco gasped before stripping off his robes slowly, placing his tie on the bed post and folding his robes before placing them on the desk in the room. "Alright, how long have you reciprocated my feelings? Before Cho? The Weaselette?" He asked Harry while removing his shoes and placing them beside the door. Harry also undressed the same amount of clothing layers while thinking. "I was confused then for sure but honestly third year, especially when Hermione punched you." He snickered before Draco grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him in for another kiss.

Draco pulled away and resumed stripping slowly as a show for him. "Really, she hits really well. I felt it for a week even after it was healed. I've not seen you with anyone besides those two girls. Do you even know what to do? You a virgin or what?" He was curious to know, removing his trousers and dress shirt one button at a time before crawling onto the bed and straddling Potter once they were both in the same state of undress only wearing boxers by then.

[Insert smut here]

* * *

A few hours later Harry woke up before rolling onto Draco, wincing slightly as he did so, to wake him up. "Hey, wake up already." Draco groaned but opened an eye as Harry shook him awake. "Fine, but just do you know I will punish you for waking me." Draco smirked before flipping them over, pinning Harry underneath him. He did punish Harry, fucking him into the mattress for two more rounds before relenting on his 'punishment' and they sat up and chatted until the wee hours of the morning.

Before breakfast everyone in the common room had known what happened and who were now couples or triads. Everyone was congratulated on getting partners and support. Overall, Draco thought, it was definitely the best Valentine's Day he has had yet. Even Weasley was happy for them and more civil than he had previously been. Pansy had rolled her eyes before saying 'About fucking time!' before everyone laughed and went to breakfast.

~Fin~

Well there's my contribution to Valentine's Day.


End file.
